ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Place to Place
Plot Mig and Clepron find out about a new villain that travels very fast from place to place stealing certain objects so they decide to try and catch this alien thief. Synopsis An old man is sleeping in a factory. He has one desk light on and is leaning on it, snoring while slobber drips down his chin. Just then the door opens and nothing is standing there. A bunch of wind whirls around, waking the man up. "Huh? Who's there!" he shouts. The object had broken a hole through the wall and disappeared with the man's keys to his car. "What the heck was that," said the old man confused. Many more cases like this kept on popping up randomly: "Mister Object steals phone," said Mig, reading the latest headlines. "Clepron. I say we go and catch this mystery man," said Mig. "All ready on it," said Clepron, in his new car. Mig hopped in and the two drove to the most predictable place in town, the bank, to catch the mystery man. Mig turned into Lavalamp and burned the doors open. "That's better," he said. He laid on the ground and turned back. Later, a noise occured and Mig woke up, realizing he was sleeping. Clepron say the object speed off and Mig ran after it. He turned into Fasttrack and chased the person. "Man what is wrong with you!" shouted Fasttrack. The object kept speeding and then broke through a large warehouse. Fasttrack stopped there and couldn't find any trace of the object. "He vanished!" shouted Fasttrack. Clepron made it at the warehouse with hus jetback and Mig turned back. Mig and Clepron couldn't find any hole in the building that the guy could've escaped from. "What the heck!" shouted Mig. "Calm down," said Clepron. Mig stared at Clepron. "Calm down?" he asked. Just then Clepron noticed an entire fireplace was ripped from the wall of the warehouse. "Look at this," said Clepron. Mig saw that it was completely ripped off the wall. "I don't this guy is carrying away the objects. I think he's eating them," said Mig. "Why would he eat the objects he stole?" asked Clepron. "He can't an entire fire place with him," said Mig. "And well he looks bigger then he does in the photos on the newspapers," said Mig. "We have to find him," said Clepron. "Ugh! Fine, fine," said Mig. He turned into Clockwork. "Clockverrk!" he said. He clocked back in time a little and saw the object swallow the fireplace and escape by facing through the wall. Mig then turned back and stared at Clepron. "See I told you," said Mig. The two ran out of the building and stopped once they saw the object standing in front of them. "You caught me," it said. "Or did you?" He duplicated himself ten times around Clepron and Mig. "Which one is the real Vanisher?" asked all the clones. Mig laughed at all of them. Mig turned into Ditto and duplicated ten times. "All of you beat one of thee clones," said one ditto. "Yes sir," said the other dittos. The dittos all circled around one Vanisher clone. The main ditto slapped his head and faced Clepron. "This is why I don't go Ditto often," he said. The Vanisher clone disappeared and there were 9 left. Clepron was blasting one clone and then it disappeared and there were 8 more left. "HAHAHAHA! Try and find me," said all the remaining clones. Clepron was curious. He used his energy/heat scanner and pointed it at one clone which WAS the actual Vanisher. He punched him down and the other clones all disappeared. Mig turned back and ran over to Clepron. The Vanisher laughed and grew larger and more powerful. Mig stepped back and saw Vanisher glow green. Mig then turned into Brainstorm. "My superior intellect while guide me through this dire process from the likes of Currofuriphibians like you," said Brainstorm. Vanisher glared at Brainstorm and tried to step on him. "My dear. You are very hasty," said Brainstorm. He blasted him with lighting and Vanisher yelled. "Nooooo!!! My only weakness!" he shouted. Brainstorm grinned and said another smart comment. The Vanisher shrung and then exploded. Mig turned back and looked at the smoke coming from Vanisher's ashes. "Well, that was a lot easier then expected," said Clepron. He and Mig walked away. "Now which way do we get back home?" asked Mig. "Uhhhh," said Clepron. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Villains *Vanisher Aliens Used *Lavalamp *Fasttrack *Clockwork *Ditto *Brainstorm Trivia *Vanisher makes his first and final appearence in this episode. *This episode is more towards the chase/detective kind of plotted shows. *Mig turns into Brainstorm for the first time. *Confirmed by Brainstorm, Vanisher's species is Currofuriphibian. Category:Episodes